Sleeping Sun Chapter 1
by myvegetarocks
Summary: Before i had a chance to blink the guy attacked me and i feel a sharp pain in my side and something warm running down my side on the floor! Something started to form a puddle at my feet! Blood was that my blood or the blood of my Husband? Was i hurt? I didn't know i couldn't think clearly i felt really cold Darkness started to Surround me and everything went Black!
1. Chapter 1

SLEEPING SUN

I sprinted through the forest as a few Enemy ninjas followed me as i jumped from tree to tree. There was a war going on between kohona and the sound village.  
That very war had driven so many people apart, families had to choose sides, as the rage of war was thrust upon their shoulders. I was one of the many.  
A year ago my husband was killed by Sound Ninja ever since that day i have been on the run with my Daughter i remember it so vividly People Screaming Houses  
on fire blood The Tears of my Daughter and his cold Lifeless body on the ground! And Him Standing over him covered in blood and smiling! The Bastard just  
killed my Husband the man that i love and he was smiling! Who Is this guy and why did he attack my home and why did he kill my Husband? So Many Qestions  
were running through my head and i did'nt have answers to any of them! Before i had a chance to blink the guy attacked me and i feel a sharp pain in my side  
and something warm running down my side on the floor! Something started to form a puddle at my feet! Blood was that my blood or the blood of my Husband?  
Was i hurt? I didn't know i couldn't think clearly i felt really cold Darkness started to Surround me and everything went Black! When i finaly came to it was  
pitch black and there was no sound anywhere all i could hear was the Dripping of blood! I realized that the Blood was Coming from me! I tried to get up to  
see if there was anyone still left alive but when i moved pain would course through my body so i just layed there i dont really know how long i layed there  
bleeding before someone found me! Hours? Day's? Weeks? I really Dont remember! When i finally Regained Cociousness i was in a Small Hut i didn't Recognize  
it and had no idea where i was or who brought me here! Not Wanting to Take the Chance of it being the Enemy i Slowly got up to get Dressed! I was in the  
middle of getting dressed when i heard someone talking to me  
yoko: you shouldnt be moveing around  
Startled i grabbed the lamp on the Near bye Desk and turned around to throw it at the man when i felt a sharp pain in my side!  
Lightning: Ngh *Damnit i re opened my wounds* I thought to myself!  
yoko: take it easy you're just now recovering im not here to hurt you  
Who was this guy and why was he helping me he doesn't even know me!  
Lightning: W-Who are you?  
I said winceing in pain!  
yoko: yoko kosuo of the dandra clan  
Dandra Clan? Why the hell did that name sound so Fammiliar for some reason? I thought to myself! He doesn't look like the enemy! And he looked Pretty cute to!  
Cute? What the hell was i thinking i dont even know the guy and i'm already thinking he's cute! It must be the pain talking yeah Definately the pain talking!  
yoko: now will you lay down for me to treat you're wounds?  
A stupid Question! It was to easy he left himself wide open for it and it was to good to pass u!  
Lightning: What if i dont want to  
That should have got him Score one for me I inwardly smirked at my whitty come back  
yoko: well i chould always let you bleed out my clans mostly nice for helping everyone but if you don't want to have help i chould always let you bleed out  
*smirks*  
Damnit he's good! I thought to myself and i suddenly hated the guy and wanted to punches him through a wall! But the only thing i could do at the moment was  
Glare at the guy!  
yoko: now what do you want me to help you or let you bleed out you're choice miss  
uchiha  
Lightning: Ok That was to good for a guess who the hell are you? I said Giving him a death Glare! This guy was acting very Suspicious and i Didn't like it!  
yoko: i told you im part of the dandra clan and the simble is on you as well  
we help uchihas hazaks and uzumakis!  
I Flinched at the Name Hazak i tried to fight back the tears that were making there way to the surface! All i wanted to do at that Moment in time was crawl  
under the blankets and Cry i wanted to crawl into a dark corner and never come out  
yoko: we help them with birthing and all  
I couldn't hold them back anymore no matter how hard i tried to they just started falling on there own! Plus this guy continuing to talk about Hazak's wasn't  
making it any easier!  
yoko: hey you ok?  
Well that was a Stupid Question! No i wasn't ok did i look ok all i wanted to do was run and hide some where but all i did was stand there like a retarded  
Idiot i couldn't get my legs to move all i could do was stand there and cry!  
yoko:here set down on the bed  
Not having the strength to argue with the guy i sat down on the bed! But i still did't answer the guy's question! I didn't know the guy and for all i knew  
the guy could be lying and could be the enemy!  
Should i give him my name how do i know he's not just gonna kill me once he found out my name? Before i could even come up with the answer i told him my name!  
Lightning: It's Lightning! Lightning Uchiha!  
Well that was partly the truth Lightning was my name not my real name but it was my name not that i was going to tell him that though not very many people  
even knew my real name!  
yoko: nice to meet you light  
Light? Well that was new most people just called me Lightning or hey you! But Light was a new one! But i wasn't gonna tell him that!  
yoko: well light what brings you out here and why where you hurt?  
Wait Out here? I thought i was in my house that where i was when Kai was killed! I was so confused what was he talking about?  
Lightning: Huh?  
yoko: when i found you you where out in the woods near a burning house i checked but i chouldnt find anyone else i got you back and helped you best i chould  
My eye's widened Wait no one else oh god no she could'nt have been killed she just couldn't have been she was all i had left in the World!  
Lightning: N-No one else!  
I said as the tears started to fall again i didn't even try holding them back this time  
Lightning: N-No one at all! I said as i choked on the last part  
yoko: that i chould see no  
First Kai now my Daughter? She was all i had left and this guy tells me she's gone! My heart was crushed shattered to nothing i was dead inside hell after  
hering that i may as well be dead!  
yoko: i was planing to look around there more i didnt look too far due to the fact you where hurt  
Lightning: Kill me! I told the guy!  
yoko: what?  
Was this guy a idiot or just hard at hearing?  
Lightning: I said kill me!  
I repeated as tears were streaming down my face!  
yoko: *keeps working*...  
Lightning: I'm Serious i want you to kill me! If you dont do it i'll do it myself!  
I must have sounded really stupid begging this guy to kill me but i didn't care anymore i had lost everything dear to me i didn't want to live anymore i was  
broken!  
yoko: no...  
you're acting like a fool  
now why are you so hurt did you have a daugther there?  
Lightning: Yes i did! And you tell me there's no one else there? What the hell do you expect? My Husband is Killed and you tell me my Daughter is gone what  
the hell is the point in even living? Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably! And this guy was really pissing me off!  
yoko: then wait till i go look again she chould be hideing there  
I said nothing to him what was there to say? I had no clue what to say to him so i stayed silent!  
yoko: *finishes with her wound* you should be ok now but don't move around too much i'll go see if ican find her  
I just sat there and Said nothing to him! I didn't want to say anything to him! Besides i had nothing to say to him!  
yoko: when i check i'll see if i can find her ok?  
Lightning: Alright! I said!  
yoko: *leaves to find the girl*  
can i really trust this guy? I really dont who i can and can't trust anymore!


	2. Chapter 2

When i finally Regained Cociousness i was in a Small Hut i didn't Recognize  
it and had no idea where i was or who brought me here! Not Wanting to Take the Chance of it being the Enemy i Slowly got up to get Dressed! I was in the  
middle of getting dressed when i heard someone talking to me  
yoko: you shouldnt be moveing around  
Startled i grabbed the lamp on the Near bye Desk and turned around to throw it at the man when i felt a sharp pain in my side!  
Lightning: Ngh *Damnit i re opened my wounds* I thought to myself!  
yoko: take it easy you're just now recovering im not here to hurt you  
Who was this guy and why was he helping me he doesn't even know me!  
Lightning: W-Who are you?  
I said winceing in pain!  
yoko: yoko kosuo of the dandra clan  
Dandra Clan? Why the hell did that name sound so Fammiliar for some reason? I thought to myself! He doesn't look like the enemy! And he looked Pretty cute to!  
Cute? What the hell was i thinking i dont even know the guy and i'm already thinking he's cute! It must be the pain talking yeah Definately the pain talking!  
yoko: now will you lay down for me to treat you're wounds?  
A stupid Question! It was to easy he left himself wide open for it and it was to good to pass u!  
Lightning: What if i dont want to  
That should have got him Score one for me I inwardly smirked at my whitty come back  
yoko: well i chould always let you bleed out my clans mostly nice for helping everyone but if you don't want to have help i chould always let you bleed out  
*smirks*  
Damnit he's good! I thought to myself and i suddenly hated the guy and wanted to punches him through a wall! But the only thing i could do at the moment was  
Glare at the guy!  
yoko: now what do you want me to help you or let you bleed out you're choice miss  
uchiha  
Lightning: Ok That was to good for a guess who the hell are you? I said Giving him a death Glare! This guy was acting very Suspicious and i Didn't like it!  
yoko: i told you im part of the dandra clan and the simble is on you as well  
we help uchihas hazaks and uzumakis!  
I Flinched at the Name Hazak i tried to fight back the tears that were making there way to the surface! All i wanted to do at that Moment in time was crawl  
under the blankets and Cry i wanted to crawl into a dark corner and never come out  
yoko: we help them with birthing and all  
I couldn't hold them back anymore no matter how hard i tried to they just started falling on there own! Plus this guy continuing to talk about Hazak's wasn't  
making it any easier!  
yoko: hey you ok?  
Well that was a Stupid Question! No i wasn't ok did i look ok all i wanted to do was run and hide some where but all i did was stand there like a retarded  
Idiot i couldn't get my legs to move all i could do was stand there and cry!  
yoko:here set down on the bed  
Not having the strength to argue with the guy i sat down on the bed! But i still did't answer the guy's question! I didn't know the guy and for all i knew  
the guy could be lying and could be the enemy!

yoko: well miss how about you're name what is it *walks over and starts treating her wounds*

Should i give him my name how do i know he's not just gonna kill me once he found out my name? Before i could even come up with the answer i told him my name!  
Lightning: It's Lightning! Lightning Uchiha!  
Well that was partly the truth Lightning was my name not my real name but it was my name not that i was going to tell him that though not very many people  
even knew my real name!  
yoko: nice to meet you light  
Light? Well that was new most people just called me Lightning or hey you! But Light was a new one! But i wasn't gonna tell him that!  
yoko: well light what brings you out here and why where you hurt?  
Wait Out here? I thought i was in my house that where i was when Kai was killed! I was so confused what was he talking about?  
Lightning: Huh?  
yoko: when i found you you where out in the woods near a burning house i checked but i chouldnt find anyone else i got you back and helped you best i chould  
My eye's widened Wait no one else oh god no she could'nt have been killed she just couldn't have been she was all i had left in the World!  
Lightning: N-No one else!  
I said as the tears started to fall again i didn't even try holding them back this time  
Lightning: N-No one at all! I said as i choked on the last part  
yoko: that i chould see no  
First Kai now my Daughter? She was all i had left and this guy tells me she's gone! My heart was crushed shattered to nothing i was dead inside hell after  
hering that i may as well be dead!  
yoko: i was planing to look around there more i didnt look too far due to the fact you where hurt  
Lightning: Kill me! I told the guy!  
yoko: what?  
Was this guy a idiot or just hard at hearing?  
Lightning: I said kill me!  
I repeated as tears were streaming down my face!  
yoko: *keeps working*...  
Lightning: I'm Serious i want you to kill me! If you dont do it i'll do it myself!  
I must have sounded really stupid begging this guy to kill me but i didn't care anymore i had lost everything dear to me i didn't want to live anymore i was broken!  
yoko: no...  
you're acting like a fool  
now why are you so hurt did you have a daugther there?  
Lightning: Yes i did! And you tell me there's no one else there? What the hell do you expect? My Husband is Killed and you tell me my Daughter is gone what  
the hell is the point in even living? Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably! And this guy was really pissing me off!  
yoko: then wait till i go look again she chould be hideing there  
I said nothing to him what was there to say? I had no clue what to say to him so i stayed silent!  
yoko: *finishes with her wound* you should be ok now but don't move around too much i'll go see if ican find her  
I just sat there and Said nothing to him! I didn't want to say anything to him! Besides i had nothing to say to him!  
yoko: when i check i'll see if i can find her ok?  
Lightning: Alright! I said!  
yoko: *leaves to find the girl*  
can i really trust this guy? I really dont who i can and can't trust anymore!

End of Sleeping sun Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Sun Chapter 3

As the Man walked Through what was Left of the Small House looking For The Raven Haired Uchiha's Missing Daughter He's Come's upon the Body of a man  
yoko: "this must be her lover a hazak" *Kneels down* "he better be burriedd after i find this lightning's daugther i'll burry to him give him some peace"  
He stands up and keeps looking for the missing girl!  
As He walks through the Remains of the Small hut and Burned Furniture searching for the Missing child he can hear noises!  
yoko: "i wonder who that chould be" He runs to check To see what the noise but trys to stay hidden so he isnt seen till he is sure of who it is!  
As he stay's Hidden a shadow is seen on the wall whtever it is looks to be hidding!  
yoko: "could it be her daugther or someone else? i better becareful" he peeks his head out just enough to see but not be seen by whoever it is  
As he peeks out to get a better look a Kunai is throw past his head scratching his face  
yoko: *holds the side where he was cut* "might be scared best come out" *walks out* i'm not here to hurt you i'm here to help  
The Girl was Terrified she didn't know this man and Certainly didn't trust him he was in her house or what was left of it sneaking around like a comman  
criminal and for all she knew he could be the one who killed her daddy and he could be the reason why her mommy was now missing! So natural instinct took  
over her little body and she ran!  
Yoko: wait! He runs after the girl to catch her  
Yeah right like she was gonna listen to him! She was Smart and listened to her parents and they always told her if you see a stranger stay away from them run  
or scream to get someones attention but since everyone was dead no one would hear her scream so she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her she  
continued to run through the woods not paying attention which was a bad move on her part if she had been paying attention she would have seen the cliff! But  
she wasn't so she didn't see it and as she kept running by the time she saw the cliff it was to late she didn't have enough time to stop and went ride off  
the side of the cliff all she could do was scream!  
yoko: *slides and grabs her arm before she gose too far down* hang on i got you!  
She didn't respond why wasn't she responding to him she should have at least been yelling at him but she wasn't which wasn't a good sign at all and why was  
there blood on her head?  
yoko: *starts pulling her up* hang on i'll get you out of here and back to lightning just hang on ok?  
"with that blood on her head shes hurt i better get her back soon as i get her up here"  
again she wasn't responding this really wasn't good she must have hit her head on the side of the cliff when she fell  
yoko: *pulls her up and checks how bad she was hurt* "come on don't be hurt too bad!"  
As he checks to see how bad the child is hurt he can see that there's a large cut above her left eye  
yoko: "this is bad i need to get her back but if shes bleeding i wont get her far with out her dieing i best heal her here for now *puts her down and dose  
hand signs and starts healing her* "hold on young one you'll be ok"  
As he continued to heal the girl started to come to and the minute she woke up the first thing she did was flip out and Chakra Punch him!  
yoko: *hits a tree* ow why'd you do that for i'm trying to help you?  
The Little Girl Was Absolutly terrified as she backed up against a tree to get away from him  
yoko: im not going to hurt you i want to help i came to look for you for lightning shes worried sick  
Michelle: M-My M-Mommy is still alive?  
The girl said as she shook from fear  
yoko: yes i found her out side and took her to my village to heal her i came back to look for you she is worried about you i am yoko kosuo of the dandra clan  
Michelle: M-My N-Name is M-Michelle!  
She said shaking this time not from fear but from the cold as the Tempature started to drop!  
yoko: *starts to walk over to her* nice to meet you michelle now may i finish healing that cut above you're eye so i can get you back to her?  
She Nodded letting him know that he can continue!  
yoko: *starts doing hand signs and gose back to healing her* so michelle are you scared or cold?  
Well that was a stupid Question it was pretty Ovious she was cold was the guy a idiot? Either way she answered him anyways!  
Michelle: I-I'm C-Cold!  
yoko: alright i got an idea *stops healing her and puts a jacket on her to keep her warm and gose back to healing her* i'll get you to her safe and sound ok?  
Michelle: O-Ok!  
She said as she wrapped the Jacket Around her tiny Body To stay warm!  
yoko: *finishes healing her cut and stands* can you walk?  
Michelle: N-No!  
She was way to tired to even move let alone walk plus she was freezing!  
yoko: here *kneels down with his back to her* climb on my back if you can i'll carry you to a place so you can stay warm ok?  
She Nodded and climbed on his back!  
yoko: *stands* hold on tight i'm going to move fast there was a cave nearby on my way here im going to get you there and get you warmed up its geting late  
i'll take care of something in the morning then get you to you're mommy ok?  
Michelle: A-Alright!  
yoko: *stands and starts runing for the cave*  
As he ran through the forest Michelle kept thinking about what happened back at her house and about when her Daddy was Killed who was that guy and why did he  
kill her Daddy? Why did he attack her mommy! And What was this weird mark that was on her neck now because of him?  
yoko: we're almost there i can see the cave wont be much longer now  
After a few more Minutes of Running they Finally Reached the cave and went inside ok the cave was empty she thought looks safe enough!  
yoko:*walks over to the wall of the cave* i'll start a fire first i'll need you to stay put while i get the fire wood ok?  
Michelle: Alright!  
yoko: *puts her down and gose to get the fire wood*  
Once he finally came back with the fire wood to light the fire i thought i would finally be able to get warm but there was just one problem with that the  
wood looked dry but it turned out the fucking wood was Damp so it took forever for him to get the fire started  
yoko: sorry if this is takeing too long *lights the fire after almost in hour* there we go  
Michelle: Finally!  
I said as i got Closer to the fire to stay warm  
yoko: when the sun comes up i'll take you to lightning ok?  
Michelle: Alright!  
yoko: alright best get some sleep i'll keep watch tonight alright young one?  
She Nodded to him and lay'd down to go to sleep the minute her head hit the ground and she closed her eye's she emediatly fell asllep!  
yoko: *lays down and falls asleep*  
When the sun rose the next morning Michelle was the First one to wake up or at least she thought she was but when she looked around she didn't see Yoko  
Anywhere! Did he leave her here alone last night? Was he Lying to her this whole time? Well it would'nt be the first time people have lied to her! People  
did call her a monster after all and said the world would be a better place if she was dead! Maybe they were right maybe she is a monster maybe she's the  
reason Her Daddy was dead And her mommy was missing!  
yoko: *walks back in with a bit of dirt on him* sorry guess i didnt make it back before you woke just given a good man some peace is all you ready to get  
moving?  
At the Sound of his voice she got startled she let out a shriek and when she jumped back she landed on her ass she was so cought up in her own thoughts she  
didn't even hear him come in! Hell she didn't even since his Chakra for that matter what the hell is wrong with her Senses she should have at least been able  
to smell him?  
yoko: you ok?  
She jumped up real quick and Glared at him how dare he sneak up on her like that and scare her?  
Michelle: YOu Scared the shit out of me! Who the Hell are you why couldn't i Sense Your Chakra and why the Fuck couldn't i smell you coming?  
yoko: well one stop curseing and two i was diging a grave for a brave man lost at that house a hazak dosent need to be left out in the cold  
Ok thats it he's avoiding the question thats not what she asked now she's mad!  
Michelle: That did'nt answer my fucking question what the hell is going on!  
She cant understand this she can't sense his Chakra this is really weird what the hell is wrong with her?  
yoko: *walks over to her* watch you're mouth alright now when we get to the village you'll understand alright sense you're mom's an uchiha you are to and if  
you're father was a hazak then that means you are someone comeing with me to her now are you ready to go or not?  
She wanted to punch him in the fucking face she so wanted to but she didn't So She tried to control her anger and her Urge to punch the Living Daylights out  
of the Guy!  
Michelle: Yeah fine Whatever!  
yoko: come on michelle we arent that far away can you walk?  
or Are you still unable to after a nights rest? It should help!  
Oh this guy was really ticking her off he's just like all the others thats why they left the village them all thinking she's a weak pathetic monster! She  
glared at him ready to punch on him at any moment and beat the living shit out of him!  
Michelle: I can walk just fine you know I'm not some weak pathetic monster like everyone thinks i am!  
She said through Gritted teeth wanting so bad to kick his ass!  
yoko: what the hell gave you that idea? i was asking because i wanted to help you! Rough time growing up huh? trust me no one in my village treats anyone like  
that we treat everyone like a human being nothing more and nothing less!  
Michelle: Yeah right i've heard that before! I'll Believe it if and when i see it!  
She said as she started walking out of the cave!  
yoko: Michelle uchiha you need to be more respectful to a dandra clan we have helped the uchiha clan hazak and uzumaki's for years what makes you think that we  
whould turn our backs on you when you need help?  
Michelle: Because after what happened i dont trust anyone anymore i dont care who they are! I cant and wont trust them!  
yoko: I understand you're sad and in pain but taking it out on someone trying to help you wont help anyone  
not even you're father!  
She didn't say anything to him she didn't want to say anything he just didn't understand what it felt like to be hated by everyone and to be alone!  
yoko: come on when we get to the village just stay close its easy to get lost there!  
Michelle: Whatever!  
She said as she started walking again she just wanted this guy to shut up and leave her alone!  
yoko: *starts walking*  
They walked to the village in silence neither one of them saying anything to each other not that she wanted to talk to him anyways! When they Finally got to  
the village she thought that she'd finally be rid of his ass! Boy was she wrong about that one!  
*people walking by in a big village being friendly as can be some greating yoko and one walks up to him*  
rex: yoko hey whats going on?  
yoko: A few things whats up rex?  
rex: Not much the elders say that some of us are going to the hazak clan village to help with some medical problems!  
yoko: what is it this time?  
rex: Some of there people where attacked and hurt the attacks broke off after they wounded about 30 people!  
yoko: 30? Thats not good!  
rex: Yeah and they say that some of the uchiha's that live there where hurt too some in the leaf are gonna need us as well people there are geting hurt more  
and more there medical staff is packed and they need us!  
yoko: the leaf? wait isnt there a hazak there?  
rex: Yeah a blacksmith don't know his name but he has been working like mad on weapons and armor he bearly filled our order for some better armor!  
yoko: man he must be runing himself raged!  
Michelle: His Name is John Hazak!  
yoko: John huh well he must be runing himself ragged with all those orders!  
rex: I bet there sending a few of us there too we havent had much time to ready up theres even talk of a army some where no one knows where through!  
Michelle: Well thats nothing new!  
She Say's as she rolls her Eye's!  
yoko: A army? do they know anything about it?  
rex: Nothing other then numbers!  
yoko: How many?  
rex: 20 to 50.00000 troops some cavaly and some heavy Siege weapons!  
yoko: That many?  
rex: Yeah but those are mostly offshore nothing on land here a few travlers say that the army is from china on there way to fight some people threatening them!  
yoko: But if its not? and they come here?  
rex: We are going to need alot of help!  
yoko: Alright well you better go get ready to go rex!  
rex: Right take care yoko little miss! *smiles at michelle and walks off*  
yoko: Come on lets get you to you're mother she'll be waiting in my hut!  
Ok these people are officially weird she thought to herself! Not wanting to stay here any longer than she needed to she started walking again wanting nothing  
more than to get the hell out of this village of weirdo's  
yoko: My huts just over there the doors unlocked just walk right in and you'll find her in the 3rd room down the hall on the left!  
I wanted to go into the hut to find my mommy but at the same time i was kind of afraid to! I tried to get my legs to move but they just wouldn't do what i  
wanted them to do!  
yoko: Whats wrong?  
Michelle: I-I don't Know! I-I cant get my legs to do what i want them to do! It's Almost like Something is telling me not to Go in there!  
yoko: Want me to help you out?  
Michelle: N-No! I said as i backed away from the hut in fear i didn't want to go in there something wasn't right someone was in that hut and they certainly  
weren't friendly!  
Michelle: I-I dont want to go in there! i said as tears streamed down my face!  
yoko: *Looks to the hut and started walking over* listen carefully go to the center of the village and find a elder named denna stay with her untill i come  
to get you ok?  
Michelle: A-are you crazy you cant go in there it's To Dangerous!  
yoko: You need to listen and go trust me things will be ok?  
Not wanting to argue with the idiot i ran if he wanted to get himself killed than he could go ahead and do whatever the hell he wants to do but i'm certainly  
not sticking around to get myself killed!  
yoko: *Gose into the hut*  
As he walked in to the hut as he looked around he can see that the hut is completely Trashed!  
yoko: " I don't like this" *heads for lightnings room*  
As he heads down the hall to Lightning's Room Lightning is thrown through the wall and last in front of Yoko Bleeding!  
yoko: LIGHTNING *two knifes come from his shirt slives and he gets infront of her to see who did it*  
As he is front of Lightning Protecting her a man dressed in black with long silver hair a long sword and one wing steps out of the room with a cold stare  
Sephiroth: Move aside worthless human!  
yoko: You made a bad move *closes his eyes and opens them to show a x in his eyes and the color of the aurora lights in them in a few seconds he is behind  
him and there are copys of him all around him* you should have never come here *all of them face him and the color of the aurora lights move around him  
where be can not see for anything*  
As he is Blinded he steps Back a few few!  
sephiroth: Tch Foolish Mortal!  
He closes his eyes and relies on his acute sense of hearing instead of his eyes and spins taking out all the clone than he lunges at the real Yoko!  
yoko: *All of the copys jump back as he is kept blinded and run at him and all of them start cuting him wit hreal blades each one landing hits*  
As each Blade lands a hit he turns into feathers and Dissapears and re apears behind Yoko Kicking him into a wall!  
copy of yoko: *Gose into a wall and falls to the ground as blood comes from his mouth*  
yoko: i guess you havent fought someone from here before *they rush him and cut his wing off and keep cuting him up*  
As they keep cutting at him he dissapears into feathers  
yoko: You can try to hide all you want but you wont get far leave now and you may just go with out being harmed  
Yeah he really must have sounded like a idiot talking to himself there cause the guy was already long gone!  
yoko: Hmmm seems like hes gone *he closes his eyes and they go back to normal and the clones dissapper and he walks over to Lightning* Lightning how bad is  
it?  
But there is no response from her she doesn't even move!  
yoko: *Checks her pulse*  
As he checks her pulse he can tell that she's Still alive but her pulse is very weak!  
yoko: Damn! *Dose hand signs and starts healing her* "this is bad i need to get her healed and to let her know her daugthers here and alive.."  
As he's Healing her Lightning's heart rate starts to drop and her breathing becomes shallow!  
yoko: Damn it come on lightning uchiha i found you're daugther shes alive and safe you got to make it threw this you're all she has now that her fathers  
gone!  
Yeah right like she was gonna listen to him she was stubborn! Or at least people told her she was Even Kai told her that she was stubborn! Even if she wanted  
to listen she couldn't Her Body wouldn't do what she wanted it to do!  
yoko: If you can hear my lightning just hang on ok i'll get the bleeding stoped and see how much i can help you just hang on and fight as long as you are  
listening fight to see you're daugther again got it!  
What the hell does he think i'm trying to do the Macerena? And why the hell cant i respond to him man this is really fucking Frustrating when your Body isn't  
Listening! Only Explenation? I'm dead yeah thats gotta be it i'm definately dead!  
yoko: *With his one hand on there with blue chakra his other hand he makes one hand sign and it glows green and puts it over it makeing the blood around the  
wound to go back added with it feels like chakra and blood are going into her as well and he looks at her face* you'll make it lightning uchihas are too hard  
to kill to let him get you that easy *looks back at the wound and keeps working*  
Her eye's start to open and she mutters softly!  
Lightning: Yeah well Dandra's Are annoying!  
yoko: So you remaber the clan then you should also know our healing has saved alot of lifes annoying or not we pride ourselfs in saveing lifes thats why we  
worked on only one type of sealing and more in healing sense uzumakis dandras hazaks and uchihas where around  
the hyuugas as well  
She Chuckles and winces in pain wishing she hadn't done that! As She Mumbles!  
Lightning: I best re phrase that Annoying and they talk to much Especially when it comes to there Healing!  
yoko: *smirks* You're daugther is with in elder in the village you're lover is resting in peace but the question is this are you planing to stay in the hazak  
village or the leaf village the dandra can let you stay if you wish some of us are going to both villages the hazaks where attacked 30 people hurt no i.d on  
the attackers leafs been haveing problems they need some more people to help with the medical problems there  
Lightning: I'm not staying in either one of them! Once i'm able to move i'm taking Michelle and i'm Leaving!  
yoko: You got a guy after you and he went and tore my home apart now whats with that something you're not tellen me?  
Lightning: No he does that all the time! He just hates me he say's that i get in the way of his Plans!  
yoko: *sighs* That and with talk of a army numbering from 20 to 50.0000 near the shore across the sea some say its china going to fight in enemy im not so  
sure if there wrong and thats comeing here then we are going to have problems also whats with the mark on you're daugthers neck and who killed you're lover  
Mark? What mark what is the guy talking about and how am i supposed to know who killed guy besides it was Dark! This is all confusing!  
Lightning: I have no idea who killed him! And what are you talking about what mark?  
yoko: When i was helping her i saw a mark on her you'd have to see it to believe it we have some books on seals from the uzumakis they gave us maybe  
something in there can tell you about what kind of a mark it is  
What is this guy talking about mark? Wait is it?  
Lightning: What does it look like?  
yoko: Like the one on you  
What the hell how did this guy know that i had the curse mark?  
Lightning: How...  
But before she could finish her question he cut her off!  
yoko: Because part of you're shirts riped enough i can see it plan as day  
Lightning: Oh! But Wait how the Fuck did she get the curse mark? Only...  
And then it hit her like a ton of bricks it was him he was the one who had attacked the Village he was the one who had killed Kai and he was the one who  
tried to kill her! All so he could get to Michelle! That Snake Pedophile was get it now because now she was pissed! She was so pissed she didn't realize the  
blood red chakra surrounding her! So Pissed that she didn't realize that her Curse Mark Was Activating on it's own Accord!  
yoko: *Trying to find out whats going on from the looks and trying to keep healing her* Calm down you're makeing it harder for me to heal you here  
But She Could hear him she was to far gone her Curse Mark had Taken Control! As her Hair Started to Turn White It was Plainly Ovious that something was Not  
right and that something bad was going to happen!  
yoko: "Somethings not right if this dosent stop i might have a problem with the healing!"  
Before Yoko could even finish Healing her He Was thrown off of her and She was gonna before he even knew what happened!  
yoko: "gose to the ground feeling like a truck hit him* Lightning calm down  
But it was to Late she was Already Gone!

End of Sleeping Sun Chapter 3


End file.
